


Stacy's Mom

by WereTakingThisShip



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, Anti wanda maximoff, Bottom Wade Wilson, First date blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade and Tony dont start off on good terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereTakingThisShip/pseuds/WereTakingThisShip
Summary: Tony didn't like his son, Peter Parker, hanging out with the mercenary, Deadpool. Until he met him. Which ensues a lot of flirting, and kisses.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed, disgruntled, the mercenary deadpool had been hanging around with his son, Peter Parker, way to much in his opinion. Tony had been secretly tracking the two for about a month, but they only seemed to hang out on rooftops and eat. Until today that is, Jarvis gave him the alarm that Peter's beacon had been traced to where Deadpool lived, Tony tapped his new reactor and nano-armor bleed out of it.  
Deadpool had just gotten home from a lunch-shift at one of his normal jobs, when he opened the door, he shrieked, Spiderman was on his ceiling. "Jesus fucking Christ kid, how the fucknuckle did you get in here?!" He gasped, the kid chuckled, "The window was open so I just, crawled in. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and you weren't answering your phone." Wade facepalmed, "That's cause I was at work bug-boy, not everyone gets their summers off." Wade walked over to his fridge and opened it, it was empty as usual. "Hey, you know, I can get you some food if you want. Tony wouldn't notice if I borrowed a couple hundred bucks?" Wade turned around, wide-eyed, "A couple hundred! Are you insane! And I told you already, I don't need any handouts. I already have taking care of El-" there was a loud knocking at the door, Peter skipped over to the door. "Kid, don't open the door, do you want to get shot?" Wade whispered, grabbing a gun from under the counter, "Don't worry, my Spider-sense would have told me if they were frie-" when Peter opened the door, he almost shut it again, it was Tony. "Heh-hey Tony, wha-what are you doing here?" Peter stuttered, "Is he here," Tony replied, even though he knew Wade was there, he just wanted to see if Peter would lie to him, "I don't know what you mean To-" Wade stepped out behind Peter, "Oh so you're Iron man, good, cause your kid came into my house, uninvited by the way. And I was just about to ask him to leave, so bye bye kiddo." Wade said, pushing Peter out the door and closing it. Then running around to lock every place Peter could crawl through.  
Tony stood at the closed door with his jaw dropped, then regained composure, "Tony I ca-" Peter tried to explain, Tony shushed him, "We will talk about this when we get home. But first, i need to talk to Deadpool. by. Myself." Tony knocked in the door again, they could here Wade groan, "For celestia's sake Parker, I though I told you to buzz off. I'm really tired and I just wanna be alone, ok." Tony sighed, "It's not him." Wade opened the door in a millisecond, "Oh sorry Mr. Stark, sir. Did you want to talk or something?" Tony nodded and walked in, telling Peter to stay there.  
"So umm, Mr. Stark, sir. What did you want to talk about." Wade chuckled nervously, he thought Tony was REALLY cute, he always has but it his crush was amplified by 1000 when the real life Tony Stark was standing in his apartment with that gorgeous face. "What did you do to my son." Tony said coldly, catching Wade off guard, "What? I-i don't really undertan- Oh..." When Wade realized what Tony was pretty much accusing him of, it broke his heart, or at least, any intact pieces. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "I-i would never do that to him, omg I can't believe you though i-" Wade felt a tear escape, "Get out, just get out." He said, trying to not break anymore. Tony did as asked, pulling Peter along on the way home  
When they got home, Tony just let everything out, "WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THAT MAN?! HE'S A MURDERER AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE! DEADPOOL IS DANGEROUS! JUST, just tell me why Peter?" Peter looked Tony in the eyes and calmly said, "He needed a friend, and I could tell that he was really fucking depressed and he needed someone to help him. So I did," Tony's tone got a bit accusatory, "How did you, 'help him'?" Peter squirmed an eyebrow, confused, "What do you mea- Oh my god, I wou- just, omg. You think I would do THAT! First, I meant help him by buying him food since he hasn't eaten in 3 months, second, what. The. Fuck. You know what happened when I was younger, do you REALLY think I'd do that, do you really?!" Peter yelled, he turned around and stomped off, giving Tony the bird before he left to his room.  
Peter didn't talk to Tony for a whole week after that, he did start acting alot more chipper twoards the rogues though, which annoyed Sam. One night, Bucky knocked on the door to Tony's lab, Jarvis let him in. "Hey Tony, do you know what's going on with Peter, he's acting really weird." Tony sighed, "About I week ago, I said something really shitty to him, and he's been giving me the silent treatment since." Bucky nodded and walked twoards the door, "Just making sure he didn't have a brain tumor, evidently he's just being a regular teenager." Tony laughed a little.  
Later that night, Tony went looking for Peter, who hadn't come back to the compound when he was supposed to, and also not answering his phone. Tony was shocked to find Peter, crying behind a radiator on the roof of an apartment building, "Pete? You okay?" He said gently, trying to not escalate the situation like he did a week prior. Peter shook his head, "No, I'm not, I'm just- really lonely, after Ned and MJ moved, I haven't had a friend, Wade was like the friend I was missing. And do you REALLY wanna know why I hung out with him so fucking much? I bet you won't like it. It's because HE helped ME deal with Aunt May dying, and Gwen, and Skip, because he had been though ALL of those things before! His mom died when he was 5 and he had to live with his drunk, abusive dad and perv of a babysitter until he ran away at sixteen, and then he's wife died 3 years ago, and THEN he found out a chick who date-ra, you know what I mean, had his kid and she didn't want to raise her anymore, so HE has taken care of her more then he takes care of himself! And he helped me not give a shit about the daily bugle calling me a menace, cause he, all by himself, arranged about 150 me-fans and a shot ton of letters telling how great people thought I was! So yeah, I liked hanging out with him!" Tony stood there for a couple seconds, processing all the information that was just handed to him. "I'm sorry," he said, voice cracking, "do you want a hug, or something, ice cream?" Peter walked over to him and let his head fall against him, "I just wanna see ome of my friends, is that okay?" Tony nodded.  
They were at Wade's door at 11:34 pm. Tony knocked on the door again, which was opened to a very tired Wade, "look, I'm sorry I was even friends with your kid ok, but right now, MY kid has the flu and I'm trying to take care of her, so if you want to came by tomorrow when I get back from work to call me a pedo again, fine by me." Peter looked at Tony, "You called him a WHAT?" Tony looked at his feet, "I just came by to apologize. And since it sounds like your busy, we can get out of you're hair, err, sorry." Tony realizing the man was bald because of burn marks. Wade smiled a little, then closed the door.  
The next day, Peter was ecstatic to find that Tony had gotten Ned and MJ to come back to New York for a weekend. Peter asked them how Chicago was, MJ gushed about all the miserable people she drew, and Ned talked about the Star Wars club he had joined. When they asked Peter about his Spidey-Ventures, Peter then told them about beating the newly formed, sinister 6. MJ remarked that Kraven's costumed screamed, 'insecure masculinity.' Peter missed his friends, he was really sad when the had to leave on Monday. When Peter went to hug them goodbye, Tony was there to give him comfort, "I'm sorry for what i said last week," Tony apologized, Peter apologized aswell, "and sorry for being a dick to you last week." They both laughed, Tony got Peter some of the me, Spiderman ice cream and they watched cartoons. On Wednesday, Tony stopped by Wade's again, "Ah, I was wondering when you would return," Wade said sarcastically. Tony chuckled then handed wade a big paper bag, "Peter told me that you haven't eaten in awhile, and I was wanting to make up for being an asshole to you...So here!" Tony didn't know why he was acting like this, normally he isn't so flustered around people, there was just something about Wade that through Tony off his game. Tony blushed a bit when Wade sayed thank you and his hand briefly brushed against his. "I was also wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner, maybe Saturday?" 'W.t.f. I just asked him out, what the actual hell is wrong with me,' Tony thought. "Saturday isn't any good, my daughter has a gymnastics completion this weekend and she wanted me to be there, it's in Chicago so I was actually gonna leave today." Tony's mouth moved faster then his brain when he said, "I could get you a plane ticket if you want, I do have a few planes of my own. Also I have some Avengers business in Chicago so it wouldn't be any trouble, really!" Tony about died when Wade accepted his offer, "Really! Thanks man, oh, that means we could get dinner. It's be like a date.  
As Tony flew in the dock at the compound, Rhodey could tell something was off, "What's up with you, Mr. Stank?" Tony rolled his eyes, "You are never gonna let that go are you?" Rhodey shook his head, "Nope. And that didn't answer the question...MR. STANK!" Tony laughed, "You know that Deadpool guy I was worried about for awhile, well he's actually super nice and I kinda asked him out on a date...And invited him to come with us to Chicago." Rhodey burster out laughing, "Peter! Come in here! You gotta hear this!" Tony tried to shush him, but it was to late, "What is it, Unca' Rhodey?" Tony sighed, "I basically just asked Wade out on a date.." Peter's reaction was funnier than Rhodey's, Peter just stood there, stone faced, mumbling.  
They three had finished packing when Wade knocked on their door for once. "So, you must be Mr. Stank's guest," Rhodey said, in his best, fake butler voice. Tony was redder then his armour when he heard Rhodey explaining the ,'Stank story.' Tony was a flustered mess the while 30 minute plane ride. Rhodey and Peter just teased him about it.  
Tony was actually happy to see the scowling face of his ex, Steve Rogers, cause that meant he had to divert his attention away from how good Wade's ass looked in the jeans he was wearing to avoiding getting chocked out by emo spangles.  
Secretary Ross joined the conference room with the rest of the Avengers, including new members, like the Wasp, Doctor Strange, and of course, Spider-Man. "Mr. Stark, the committee sent me here to inform you that they have overruled a application you denied 2 months ago, to, uhh," Ross looked at his paper, "Deadpool." God fucking dammit, Tony could not catch a break from this guy, could he. "Deadpool will be joining you later today, I would suggest getting acquainted, and on speaking terms, with him before the confernce announcing his appointment." When Ross left, Steve yelled at Tony, "This is exactly why I opposed the accords! Now axe-murderers are given free passage into the godamn Avengers, what's next! Hydra agents!" To Tony's surprise, Ant man, or Scott as he asked Tony to call him, came to his defense, "Hey, I've met Deadpool, and he's really nice! And did you forget that you were unfrozen, and put on this team by shield, when they were still run by hydra! And before I forget, let a hydra-volunteer, walk away from the shit she's done, and blame Tony for it! He has only tried to keep this team together, which he shouldn't have, because you all treat him like shiitake mushrooms!" Scott sat back down, using all the energy stored in his little body while Hope patted his shoulder. Wanda and Clint stormed off. Steve followed them, leaving only Bucky and Nat. They apologized for their boyfriend's behaviour. Nat offered Scott a candy bar after his adrenaline tanked from yelling at Captain fuckin America.  
Tony ran into Wade at the hotel where they were both staying, "So, how was the meeting?" Wade said nervously, Tony smiled, "Fine, Ant man burnt captain America more than ice could freeze him, Oh! And you're an Avenger now!" Wade froze, "Wait What? I thought you turned me down for you know, being a mercenary." Tony nodded, "I did, but the committee in charge of us overruled it. And if you would have sent it in again a couple days ago, I would have actually accepted it." Wade laughed happily, "Omg really!?" He hugged Tony, "I could just kiss your cute face-" Wade stopped and pulled away, "cause you know, consent and all that good stuff.... Well! Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Tony nodded, and he lightly grabbed Wade's wrist before he could run off, "If you wanted to, you could come up to my room and you could actually kiss me, cutie." Tony said as he was the first one to walk off, when he turned a corner he jumped up, 'Hah! I actually flirted well today! Take that universe!,' he thought to himself. When Tony tried to go to sleep that night, the only dreams he could remember were about Wade, and the best kind at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up the next morning, happier than usual, Tony couldn't figure out why until he walked into the conference room. "Where's Wade?" Tony asked the room, Wanda responded snarkily, "Dunno, why? Need you're boy toy to have some semblance of a personality!" Wanda chuckled at herself. Hope rolled her eyes, " Peter went to go find him about 5 minutes ago. I can help if you want?" Tony smiled, "Thank you, but I think someone should make sure Scott dosent punch anybody." The two laughed as Tony walked out of the room. He wandered awhile before he found Peter, waiting outside a door. "Hey Pete, do you know where Wade Is?" Tony asked as nicely as he could, Peter sighed and pointed at the door, "He isn't feeling too good, he won't tell me what's wrong." Tony nodded and knocked on the door, "Hey Wade, you okay?" There was a pause before Wade spoke, his voice was rapier than usual. "I'm fine, i wouldnt come in if i was you. Or unless you think you can handle it." Tony opened the door slowly and his face imeadiatly turned to shock when he saw Wade. He was hunched or a bucket, in a sizable closet, barfing his guts out. Tony put his hand on Wade's back, "I can cancel the meeting if you want." Wade shook his head, "Nah, it's good. I'll 've fine an a minute or two, just y'know, cancer's a bitch." Tony felt a lump in the back of his throat start to form when he spoke, "I-I didn't know, I'm sorry." Wade laughed, "There's nothing to be sorry about! What happened, happened." Wade got up and wiped his face off with an old towel by the bucket, "I think I'm fine now, have nothing left in my gut anyways!" Wade tried to joke, but it just made Tony feel worse for the guy.  
Tony stopped Wade before they entered the conference room, "If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable, just flip a pen, that'll be our signal." Wade smiled and nodded. When the two, plus Peter, walked in, Cap was already there, which Tony was trying to avoid. "So," Cap said, stalking twoards Wade, "You're, Deadpool, huh." Even though Wade was taller then Cap, it still seemed like Steve was towering over him. Wade nodded shakily, "Yes sir. It is an honor to be on this team with you all." Peter pulled Wade aside and showed him where to sit, trying to avoid a confrontation right off the bat.   
When Wade sat down, it felt like a million people where watching him, judgingly, until, a voice brought him back to reality, "So I hear that you and Scott already know eachother!" Tony said. Scott waved from across the table, "Hey Wade. I'm Cassie's dad!" Wade gasped excitedly, "OMG hi! I didn't know you were a superhero!" Scott beamed, "Yep, I'm Ant-Man! Oh and I'm engaged!" Scott said, flashing on engagement ring. Wade squeed, "That is so pretty!" Wanda cut him off, "It's not social hour over here, so shut up. Now, where the hell is Ross?!" And like she summoned the devil, Ross walked in, not giving Scott and Peter a chance to react to Wanda. "Alright, let's get down to business," Ross started. Wade then murmured, "to defeat, the huns," to Peter, causing him to chuckled mid-ross speech. "Excuse me young man, is there something funny?!" Ross said, raising his voice. Peter chuckled, "Sorry, it's just when you said, 'Let's get down to business,' I started singing Mulan in my head." Tony tried not to chuckled before Ross glared at him, "Do you see! This is why CHILDREN shouldn't be superheroes-" Wade cut Ross off, singing to Peter, "So pack up, go home you're through!" Then he and Peter sang, in unison, "How will I, make man, out yoooooouuuuu!" Everyone(except for Wanda, Cap, and Ross) started laughing. "Fine then, if you lot can't behave like adults, then thus meeting is canceled!" Ross yelled while slamming the door.  
After that, Tony and Wade walked around the city, laughing, and getting to know eachother. "You know, I never thought a first date with Tony Stark would be this low-key." Wade laughed. Tony spat out his coffee, "What?! I am not low-key!" Wade chuckled, handing Tony a napkin as they walked out of a coffe shop "pfft, it's ok, I kinda prefer this to what I pictured this would be." Tony raised an eyebrow, "And what did you think, 'this,' would be?" Wade shrugged, "idk, you'd pick me up either in a limo or your supersuit and we'd go to a restaurant WAY to fancy for me, and there would be paparazzi and stuff, and they'd say shit like, 'Tony Stark has downgraded to a pathetic mercanary,' and then we'd probably break up cause they were right.." Tony looked at Wade, "I'd shut whoever said those things about you down, cause I think you're pretty dang cute." Tony said, standing on his tip toes to give Wade a kiss on the cheek.   
Tony opened the door to his hotel room and pulled Wade in, before he kissed he made sure to ask, "Are you SURE you want to do this?" Wade nodded, "Oh yeah. And you asking just makes me want to fuck you even more." Tony smirked then hopped on Wade body and wrapped his legs around Wade's waist, "then let's do this."  
Wade jumped and landed on the bed on his back, "Just so you know, I'm kind've a bottom, I hope that's ok." Tony smirked, leaning in close to Wade's ear, "Oh honey, that's just perfect." Wade shuddered, this was gonna be fun.  
Tony started for the bottom, slowly unbuclikng Wade's boots and working up to his belt. Wade's breath hitched when he felt Tony's breath on his cock. Wade's back arched when Tony felt underneath the the top part of his suit, his smooth hands on Wade's stomach.  
Tony stopped all of a sudden, confusing wade. "I-I don't know how to undo the top part." Tony chuckled. Wade then put his hand on Tony's, then moved it up to a clip near Wade's shoulder, uncliping it. Tony pulled his own shirt off, revealing the circle scar he had on his chest. Wade ran his fingers over it, "is that, from the arc reactor?" Tony nodded. Wade leaned up and kissed the center of the scar. Tony smiled then slide down in between Wade's legs and pulled the bottom part of his costume off. Tony looked at Wade before he pulled down the other man's underwear, "You still okay? If you're uncomfortable just tell me and I'll stop." Wade nodded, "I'm good, don't worry."   
Tony pulled down Wade's underwear and stopped, his dick was bigger then he had imagined, he was gonna enjoy this.  
Tony the head of Wade's cock, already a bit of pre-cum going on his tongue. He slowly put Wade's dick in his mouth, starting to bob his head about halfway down Wade's length. Wade let out a VERY loud moan, Tony chuckled, "Didn't know I was that good!" Wade somehow responded, "Omg, you're amazing, i-" Wade stopped when Tony put Wade's whole cock in his mouth, pushing into the his throat. Wade could feel a warm coil starting to build up in his abdomen as Tony bobbed his head. Wade was babbling as he felt the muscles of Tony's throat and tongue, tighten and relax, around his cock.  
Tony could feel Wade tense up right before he came, and it made Tony feel AMAZING. Tony gulped down every bit of cum he could, a little bit slipping out of the corner of his moth. Wade panted as Tony pulled off with a purposeful POP. "Tony, I-" Wade started, Tony put his hand over Wade's lips, "It's ok, I'm always a babbling mess after a come, so don't exhaust yourself." 'Odin have mercy, this man is too good,' Wade thought. When he felt less out of it, Wade turned his head to see Tony, snoring, with his face now on Wade's chest, "Ehh, I'll take you tomorrow." Wade said wiping off the speck of cum still in Tony s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything this dirty, I think I did ok XD


End file.
